Help me, love
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: "I love you Shads..." "I lo-" His warmth and presence disappeared and I let out a cry of frustration and heartache. Sonic can no longer deny his feelings for Shadow, who he knows will never return his feelings. So Sonic goes through depressed moods and it's up to his friends to find out what's wrong and how to help him. If only Shadow would help...
1. Chapter 1

In a trance, Sonic laughed mirthlessly as he pondered about it. He laid on his bed, curled up with him hugging his knees tightly into his chest. A glimmer of his fantasy flickered through his mind and he felt himself yearn to desperately live in his fantasy. The fantasy in which his feelings went requited and he was not to be in anguish like he is right now.

 _Ebony fur arms wrapped around him, Sonic felt the others body nestle into him as they lay in his bed simply enjoying the silence and being in the others company. He melted into the others arms and perceived what seemed to be love. He craved this,_ _this love he felt is all sonic has been searching for. To have another understand his pain. His loneliness and grief._

 _"Did you miss me?" His husky and deep voice whispered, his voice alone sent delightful shivers down my spine. He held me tighter and without hesitation I answered._

 _"Yes..." I murmured breathlessly. He stroked my hands gently and I felt his hot breath near on the back of my neck. "I love you Shads..."_

 _"I lo-"_

His warmth and presence disappeared and I let out a cry of frustration and heartache. I felt numb and tormented. He haunted me in my mind and inner being. He was there, he felt so real, so alive, so there...but he's not there it's not him and that's what kills me that's why just destroys everything inside me because this is not him he is not there he doesn't love me

he doesn't love me

he doesn't love me

he doesn't love me

These words repeat and echo plague my mind in a sick mockery. Like I was someone's puppet on strings and my pain was their amusement. I can hear a taunting laugh that surrounds me and suffocates me. I love him, I want him to love me but I know he never will. I know that isn't him, that this is just a figment of my imagination I am forcing onto the real Shadow. I am thinking of a fake, huh, Faker. I laughed a morose laugh at the thought of him being the faker. Then I cried.

I let my tears fall and I cried hard until I thought I couldn't breathe. I felt my body wrack with misery and sobs and I let everything I contained out and after hours of this. I felt myself breathe slowly and everything was slowly getting darker and numb and I went into a almost blissful sleep.

...

...

"Guys, can-can I tell you something. Something about Sonic?" Tails asked, he was wringing his hands together and his sunny yellow ears were positioned downwards.

Nearly the whole gang was there, it was a beautiful sun soaked day at the beach, the waves crashed playfully against the warm sand and there was no one around on this private beach which belonged to Sonic because of his status as the worlds hero. The beach was located just below a grassy hill away from Tails and Sonics shack that they call home.

Amy perked up in an instant at the thought of her Sonic and she impatiently waited for Tails to continue. Rouge and Blaze were huddled under a beach tent with sunglasses and each with a glass of tequila to enjoy the day with. Knuckles stood near his beach towel with a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed in annoyance. He was blackmailed into coming to the beach by Rouge so he was pretty unhappy with that. Silver kept trying to take a peek at Rouge's...large chest as he was the ever known mischievous hedgehog. Tikal was sitting on the sand, she looked up at Tails with patience from the sandcastle she had built and then Omega was positioned near Rouge and he seemed to be charging himself up but he could also be listening too. Shadow was the farthest away from the group, he had his own umbrella and laid backwards on a beach towel with his legs crossed.

Tails felt like he was betraying Sonic for saying this, and that made him feel anxious and nervous. Tails hesitantly cleared his throat and he began to speak at first with a shaky trill voice.

"I think there is something wrong with Sonic, he hasn't really left his room at all for two days and..." Tails took a deep breath. "He-he just keeps crying for hours and then he stops and then he starts crying again. I don't know what to do and I don't know who to go to please..." With watery eyes Tails begged, "Make my brother better again, I can't stand to hear him like this and not be able to do anything."

Nearly everyone was shaken with confusion. Except Shadow who sat up and snapped at Tails.

"So what if the Faker keeps crying, why should any of us help him Why should we even bother with him?" Shadow crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Tails who was close to tears. And then something that no one thought they would see happen in a million years happen.

A loud cracking sound echoed throughout the beach and Shadow staggered back a step from the smack Amy gave him. Amy glared harshly with a radiating irate intensity at Shadow.

"Because he is our friend, because we care about him that's why we should help him! What the hell is your problem, Tails asked us to help and you all but said to him that he doesn't matter." Amy raised her voice angrily. Shadow felt his cheek sting badly and he coolly stared at Amy. If Amy wasn't fueled by anger at the moment she would've felt unnerved at the look Shadow gave her but she wasn't finished.

"Do you even care about him? Do you even care about any of us? I know we all try our damn best into helping you but all you do is push us away and berate us for wanting to help others, you berate us even when we feel things like emotions. Something you wouldn't know." Amy all but shredded any fight Shadow had in him with her final statement. Amy clenched her fists and she turned and huffed, "You ask why should we bother with him, when what you _should_ be asking is why we bother with you."

Amy turned slightly to look at everyone present and she spoke.

"If any of you actually cared for Sonic then let's go." And she left, her figure disappearing over the grassy hill and soon Tails who followed behind her trying to keep up with her swiftly. Then slowly the group trickled behind until it was only Shadow who was still standing with a gloved hand over his cheek. He growled and he too left to at least see what's going on in the shack now. Maybe he would have to smack some sense into that annoying blue cobalt hedgehog just to hurt Amy.

* * *

 **How was this guys? I got into this fandom and this ship pretty hard as you can tell. Anyway, please read and review and I hope you enjoyed and please note I don't own Sonic or any of it's characters. I got really emotional when I made Sonic's scene and I ended up cutting it short because I thought I was going to cry and yeah... Anyways review your thoughts guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sonic became aware of how often he stared at Shadow, just catching fleeting glimpses of him from the corner of his eyes. Sonic never lingered around whenever Shadow was in the same space as Sonic, it was disturbing and Sonic refused to believe any of this. He wasn't- no he didn't like guys. Especially not Shadow of all people._

 _The first time Sonic noticed his, staring was nearly a year and a half ago. He remembers it so clearly, as if it had happened the day before. It was winter, and powder white and soft snow fluttered down from the dark clouds indicating the sun setting. Sonic was shivering a bit from the bitter cold, but that didn't matter at the time. He was having too much fun with his friends to even notice or care that he was freezing. Although his friends have noticed._

 _That evening they were all walking and just chatting through a park in Mobius City, the park had been illuminated with streams of lights and the trees and ground began to disappear under veil of snow. It was a wondrous sight, if there was a perfect appearance for winter then this was it._

 _Sonic shivered a bit, mostly because of the chilly temperature, but also because of the fact that he had been the only one in the group to not wear anything to warm him up. His group of friends consisted of his younger brother Tails, then there was Amy and Rouge, and Knuckles and Shadow._

 _Amy wore a large dark pink winter coat and a violet scarf along with matching mittens and beanie, Tails had a tan sweatshirt on and grey earmuffs and gloves on. Rouge wore a tightly fitted sweater which was obviously revealing around her chest as it was Rouge. Knuckles adorned a winter jacket with his signature red color. Then Shadow, Sonic can feel his breath catch in his throat whenever he seen Shadow, he wore a black hoodie and had the hood cover his quills carefully or they would tear through the hoodie. Yet still, he looked truly breathtaking and stunning. Sonic thought more about Shadow, he was incredibly attractive and Sonic just wanted to-_

 _Sonic stopped in horror. No! No this isn't what he's supposed to think about his friends. Sonic shuddered, from his new unwanted thoughts forming or the cold freezing him. Either way this was a problem that shouldn't continue._

 _"-nic?" A voice asked, it sounded so distant, Sonic thought in a slight daze. He was still in shock at his thoughts, at what he was even thinking. All he wants right now is to go home and forget about this entire mental ordeal. When gloved fingers snapped in front of his eyes Sonic almost jumped, he focused and everyone was staring at him._

 _"Huh?" Tails gave him a worried expression._

 _"You zoned out, we should hurry up and get home now. You're freezing." Tails added. Sonic blinked, and nodded after a few moments. He felt so tired and sluggish now. Mentally exhausted he agreed to hurry home._

 _"Y-yeah." Sonic replied, he shivered again and Tails and Amy gave each other a look that Sonic didn't catch. The group started walking again, although at a bit faster pace for Sonic's sake. The snow crunched loudly underneath their feet and the temperature began to drop lower and lower._

 _At this point, Sonic felt like an idiot for not bringing anything, he was fine earlier when it was sunny and now it was evening time and he kept feeling his face flush with humiliation and from the frosty winter air biting at him. Amy and Rouge walked ahead of the group first and they gushed over the latest gossip around, then Tails and Knuckles who chatted about chaos emeralds and new inventions. Sonic trailed to the back of the group walking almost in sync with Shadow._

 _"Here." Shadow said to Sonic. He held out his hoodie to Sonic. Sonic gave a surprised expression and Shadow sighed and all but shoved it into Sonic's chest. "Just take it Faker." Sonic smiled weakly and thanked Shadow._

 _"Thanks Shads. That's really thoughtful of you." Sonic murmured as he slipped the hoodie on. It was a little baggy on Sonic and Sonic beamed much to Shadow's slight chagrin._

 _"Don't think anything of it alright." Shadow told him. Sonic nodded and the pair walked together in silence and the entire group finally made it back to Sonic and Tails shack to warm up for hot cocoa and puffy blankets to cuddle in._

 _Eventually everyone noticed Sonic wearing Shadow's hoodie but wisely chose to not comment on it, mostly because of the fact Shadow had glared at everyone who smirked at him with cheekiness. For the rest of the night the group laughed together and one by one soon left for each of their homes after a fun day with each other. Amy tried to kiss Sonic's face off before she left, Rouge blew all the boys a seductive kiss, Knuckles had simply said goodbye, and Shadow stared at Sonic when he handed him back his hoodie._

 _"Keep it, I have more." And with that Shadow went home without another word but if Sonic noticed Shadow give him a small smile he didn't say anything about it. Soon it was just Sonic and Tails who were left to clean up and head to bed._

 _"So." Tails said, Sonic hummed and Tails continued on, while folding blankets. "That was nice of Shadow. Wasn't it?" He asked._

 _"It was, thank chaos for that. Almost froze to death out there." Sonic replied back. Tails smirked before laughing lightly to himself. Sonic rose a brow in question and Tails laughed again, then he answered._

 _"It was cute seeing you two like that you know." Tails grinned. Sonic stopped and stared at Tails defensively._

 _"What do you mean by "cute" man? He just gave me his sweater because I was dumb enough to forget to bring one, that's all dude." Tails chuckled and nodded his head at Sonic's defensiveness._

 _"I'm just saying you two looked cute not fighting and just sharing things with each other. You guys looked like a cute couple together." Seeing Sonic's alarmed expression made Tails double over in laughter. "I'm just kidding, but the look on your face is just priceless. Sonic could only laugh nervously._

 _"Funny Tails, that's real funny."_

* * *

 **I'm sorry readers. I have received bad news about someone really close to me and now I haven't been motivated to do anything. I'll do my best to keep updating, I didn't feel like the original second chapter I posted felt right so I took it down and re-updated it. If you liked it please review your thoughts on it, I really appreciate hearing your responses.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blankly staring, there was a dull glazed look overshadowing emerald orbs. Emptiness consumed him, perhaps he was being too melodramatic but this numbness left him feeling cold and listless. Is this what acceptance feels like? Just a bitterness that wouldn't leave and feeling numb was just so damning.

Gentle knocks were heard distantly in his lost thoughts, he hardly heard them. There was this...muffling waterfall drowning out everything, it was soothing somewhat.

There was another set of knocks, they were louder than before, his eyes drifted to the door. Should he lock it? He figured no, why bother. He had to leave and face them sometime. Sitting on the edge of his mattress, he gazed downwards to the ground with his hand covering the left side of his face.

"Sonic? Are you in there?" Tails, not to Sonic's surprise, asked. It was a rather obvious question and the two of them both knew it.

"..." Sonic hesitated, what could he say? The doorknob twisted, and opened gently. Light flooded into the room and illuminated over partly over Sonic, Tails looked at Sonic upset. Tails stepped into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Tails said, his voice wavered a little and Sonic avoided his watchful eyes and sighed to himself.

"I'm in love..." Sonic muttered, he crossed his arms and shut his eyes, it was embarrassing the more he thought about it. Tails looked surprised, Sonic was in love? "If you want to know, they don't love me..." Sonic added, clearly distressed and depressed.

"Is that why?" Tails didn't bother continuing. Sonic already knew what he was talking about, he merely nodded. "I'm sorry." Sonic waved it off with a painfully fake smile.

"I-It's alright little brother. I'll get over it. I- I just need to get over it." Sonic felt his voice crack and he cleared his throat. "I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry I made you worried like this. I shouldn't be acting like this." Tails smiled softly and in an instant hugged Sonic as best as he could. Sonic chuckled a bit and rubbed his back.

"It's fine Sonic, I just want to help you. You can't say you're fine," Tails quickly said when Sonic tried to interject. "I know you're not fine. You can try with everyone else but not me. I don't know what it's like to be in love, I don't know what else to do except be there to talk."

Sonic flashed a quick, but genuine and grateful small smile to Tails.

"That's all I need."

Tails returned the smile, but it quickly faded. He knew this wasn't over and done yet, he could just feel it, it was this covert tension that was going to make itself known soon. A storm was looming over them, that nervous feeling was there but it was faded but still there.


	4. This is my nightmare

_"You know I love you, right Shads?" The quiver of uncertainty on my lips left me feeling foolish. He chuckled quietly, his laugh sounded like deeper tones of bells. My lips curved down into a small frown. Did I say something ridiculous? My ears flattened a little, I hope I wasn't being an idiot. We stood together outside, the sky was a mixture of dark violets and blues and the glowing stars splashed across the sky lit up the night for us._

 _He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, his hands held mine and he squeezed them lovingly. Although I loved it when he did this, it did nothing to ease my beating heart that just jumped wishing to hear him say it. To finally say it._

 _"Yes...you tell me every time." He smiled and that sent my heart fluttering. His eyes stared into my own and I was left in awe. I could never get tired of seeing him, never not wanting to be there with him. "I love that about you." I smiled, but it faltered then faded just as quick as it came. I backed away, taking hesitant steps backwards from him. My hands felt colder with my swift movement. They weren't as cold as the frosty look on my face and that numbing feeling overcoming me._

 _"I love you." I muttered. He stood frozen in his spot, he was still in the same position, his body hadn't even moved even as he breathed. Something- something wasn't right. It was tense in the air, it filled my lungs and I felt like I was gasping for air now. It grew colder now, I could see my breath just a bit, I was trembling as I saw how he wasn't even breathing. "Why won't you say it?" I asked. "You never say it."_

 _The silence rang loudly in my ears. I watched him, my eyes overlooked him just to see if he even moved slightly. Nothing. He was as frozen as a statue, I took a few steps forwards, my shoes crunching the grass. I grazed a hand over his arm and shivered, he was freezing. Laughter spilt from my lips and I laughed hard and loud._

 _"Because...you aren't real. You never were." The scenery of the glowing sky bled into grey looking like the black and white pictures of times ages upon ages ago. He disappeared, just gone. He just faded, and I was alone in this grey world in my mind. A cloaked shaded figure stepped forth in the darkness, I watched him warily as his hand threw something down at my feet. My gaze never left his outline, I needed to leave, or things will turn ugly fast._

 _ **"Empty isn't it?"** That familiar voice spoke, one that I haven't heard since I was young, like a whisper. **"Because you don't deserve something like this. You don't deserve him. He'd rather die than be with you."** _

_"Leave me alone." I said harshly._

 ** _"Ah, you already are dear child. You always were. Hahaha, how long do you think until your best friends left you?"_**

 _"They wouldn't leave me, we all care about each other and-"_

 ** _"They all will in the end."_**

 _"..." I was frozen in terror now._

 ** _"I'll be sure of_ _it."_**

 _My eyes widened in horror as I dropped to my knees when I realized what he threw at my feet. My hands shakily picked up the necklace with a small electric guitar hanging off the bottom of it._

 _That monster._


	5. I don't know

**Okay I have no clue where I'm going with this story or any of my stories. I'm not sure if what I'm doing is good or not and I don't know when I'm going to update again. I'm not going to lie I dunno if I want to keep writing my stories..**

 **I'm going through some things and I'm not sure if I'm going to make it through. If I don't update by Friday then I prolly won't update any of my stories again. I'm just not feeling my writing vibes.**

 **Later then, DelirousMelody**


	6. Story has been adopted

All stories are being adopted by a close friend of mine. EdgyBoi, yes ridiculous name but it's funny, who is going to most likely change up some chapters but all in all will re-publish the stories and stories of their own . I thank all of my followers and reviewers so much for being there and I'm so sorry I couldn't continue writing...

I wish you all the best of luck and goodbye, DeliriousMelody.


End file.
